


〖玲珑〗暗恋05

by kakaiskaka



Category: linglong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaiskaka/pseuds/kakaiskaka





	〖玲珑〗暗恋05

【玲珑】暗恋 05

OCC属于我，都是黄色废料，三俗预警，不喜勿看

ABO瞎设定，不参考其他任何标准，自己怎么开心怎么设定

请勿上升正主

真。破车

正文分界线

“张九龄，我喜欢你”

陈述句。

张九龄的脑子里瞬时闪过这三个字，身上的汗越来越多，体温也越来越高，他不自觉的主动向着面前的Alpha靠去，但是Alpha却放松了对他步步紧逼的趋势，仿佛是自信，又仿佛是放下一切的必得。

“我没带药，套在床头柜，再问自杀”

声音不大，还隔着紧紧捂着脸的衣袖，却瞬间点亮了对面又高又白的青年人的眼睛，随之扩大的唇角弧度最终定格成了一个过分灿烂的笑容。王-行动派-九龙扛起面前的小黑小子，径直走向了床的方向，他不想等不能等也不会等了。

如果时间可以倒流，张九龄发誓他绝对会拿出九字科大师哥的威严，严厉的斥责这个禽兽，可惜…没有如果，所以这会儿他只能被折叠成一个不可思议的弧度，被身后的人深入浅出，反复琢磨，不留给他一丝喘息的时间

汗水顺着王九龙的脸颊滴落在张九龄的肩头，随即被王九龙轻轻舔走，舌头又顺着圆润的肩线一点一点的从胸口吻到腰窝，分开的双腿间Alpha硕大的器具有节奏的进出，透明的液体顺着大腿根部蜿蜒下流，床单早已湿了大片。

张九龄死咬着被单，但是呜咽声还是漏了出来，王九龙被这一声吸引，直起头，复又低了下去，只不过这次的目标换成了挡在九龄眼前的手。直接用嘴轻扯，一下、一下、一下，身下的频率故意配合着，慢却深。

“你tm是狗么，还咬上瘾了”

张九龄自暴自弃的放下手，使劲瞪了王九龙一眼

可那哪里是瞪啊，眼角泛着水光，全身都因快感软成一片眼睛这会儿还哪有力气完成这个高难度动作！就是一只猫咪幼崽努力撑圆了眼睛直直的盯着你，从又黑又圆的瞳孔中能清晰的看见自己的倒影，他从来都不知道自己有多吸引人！

王九龙就着这深入的姿势，直接用右手扳过张九龄的大腿，把他整个翻转了过来，这动作太刺激又太深，张九龄被快感激的失神的后仰起脖子

“退…退出去点儿，太深了”

声音已然带上了哭腔。张九龄坐在王九龙怀中，左手抱着肚子，隔着肚皮隐约还能感受到那又硬又长的形状。王九龙左手也不闲着，对着小九龄轻拢慢捻，重点揉搓，他感受到了，那里是生殖腔，是标记成结的地方，是每一个Alpha的妄想，是他的终结。

“乖，打开，让我进去”

前后夹击的双重感受，让张九龄仿佛置身云雾，这句话就像是突然吹来的一阵凉风，沭的让理智清明了起来，也多亏Omega对于〖生殖腔〗本能的警觉

事情为什么会变成这样？上一刻他们是舞台上的好搭档，是生活里同吃同住同甘共苦的好兄弟，他就出去接了个醉酒的王九龙，怎么就接到了床上？事情是从哪里开始不对的？张九龄的思路从没有像现在这般清晰过

“师…哥？”

两人在一起时间久了，默契程度早已如同心连着心，更别说现在两人正在进行着最亲密的互动，张九龄的不对劲，王九龙立刻就感受到了，有规律的节奏，慢慢的停了下来

是了，因着他是王九龙，他忽视了一个Omega对一个Alpha应该有的距离；因着他是王九龙，他对于那些不正常的细节没有多究；因着他是王九龙，告白的话语才会让他大脑空白、重启不能；因着他是王九龙，他不能再想下去了！张九龄不敢抬眼看此时的九龙，那片星河是如此的诱惑，他怕他再次沉溺，他只能慢慢后退，咬牙忍住口边的呻吟，直到和王九龙有了一段距离，才抬起头看向王九龙

“今天是我不对”话才起了个头，九龙的脸色就白了下来，不同于平时肤色的白里透红，是真正的惨白，身体的热度还在，心却凉了半截

“你要……拒绝我么？”


End file.
